Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.2\overline{48} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{aligned}1000x &= 3248.4848...\\ 10x &= 32.4848...\end{aligned}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 3216}$ ${x = \dfrac{3216}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{536}{165}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{41}{165}}$